Brote Invernal
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Tan diferentes pero tan compatibles a la vez. Koushiro observa a Mimi cantar en medio de la nieve justo antes de decidirse a dar el primer paso, porque incluso en invierno, los brotes pueden florecer maravillosamente.


Hola, hola!

Este fanfic lo escribí hace ya un mes... fue por un concurso que, finalmente, se canceló TT_TT pero no me arrepiento de haberlo escrito, para nada! Es sobre una de mis parejas favoritas de Digimon Adventure y me esforcé bastante para que quedaran plasmados los sentimientos de ambos chicos. Es que se ven tan lindos juntos y sus personalidades se complementan tan bien ToT En lo personal, me encanta Izzy/Koushiro *A*

Y eso es todo! Como siempre, espero que les guste *-*

* * *

Todo fue tan paulatino y tan sorpresivo al mismo tiempo…

Hace años que se conocían, pero sus sentimientos fluyeron tan lentamente que no sabían con exactitud cuándo fue que comenzaron a gustarse.

Ella, alegre e infantil. Él, serio y maduro. Ella amaba lo espontáneo; él, la tranquilidad. Y mientras ella cantaba, él la escuchaba en silencio, con los ojos cerrados. El mundo parecía un lugar tan perfecto cuando estaban juntos…

El muchacho amaba oírla cantar, aunque nunca se lo había dicho: siempre se limitaba a disfrutar de su melodiosa voz mientras hermosos pensamientos se acomodaban en el interior de su mente como si fuesen suaves y ligeras plumas.

Ese frío día de invierno habían decidido caminar juntos después de la escuela y separarse del resto del grupo, ya que nadie debía romper aquella burbuja de paz y felicidad que se creaba cuando estaban solos. Y, en ese momento, se hallaban junto a un camino nevado. Ella, de pie; y él, sentado en una banca de madera. La luz de los faroles le otorgaba un aspecto angelical a Mimi mientras cantaba: de pie sobre la nieve, vistiendo un abrigo blanco y bañada en una cálida luz. Lo único que le faltaba era un par de alas blancas.

Cuando la chica finalizó su corta interpretación, le sonrió dulcemente al muchacho y preguntó:

—¿Qué tal?

—Genial —respondió—. Tu afinación es cada vez mejor, Mimi-san.

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó. A pesar de que siempre recibía elogios de ese chico, jamás podría despreciarlos. No sería capaz de despreciar algo que él hiciera para ella. Aunque solo fueran unas pocas palabras o un gesto de amabilidad, esas pequeñas cosas la hacían feliz, y cada noche se entregaba al sueño pensando en ello con una sonrisa.

Pero Koushiro no estaba ahí solo para oírla cantar. A pesar de que ella siempre se mostraba afectuosa con él, a pesar de que él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, nunca se habían sincerado el uno con el otro. Y habían sentimientos que gritaban dentro del corazón de este muchacho, sentimientos que no podía guardar por más tiempo.

—Mimi-san —dijo él de repente mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Ah?

—Me gustas.

El silencio se apoderó de su burbuja y, por un momento, solo existieron ellos dos en todo el Universo. Una sensación indescriptible recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, que lo observaba como si fuera la primera vez que veía al verdadero Koushiro. Al ver la determinación en la mirada de él, las mejillas de Mimi, ya sonrosadas a causa del frío, ardieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Se cubrió la boca con sus manos enguantadas y desvió la mirada.

—Mimi-san —ella se sobresaltó al oír su propio nombre otra vez—, no es necesario que me respondas ahora. Yo…

—Me gustas —dijo Mimi, interrumpiéndolo. Él guardó silencio, tratando de asimilar aquellas palabras. Entonces, la chica levantó la mirada y Koushiro pudo ver que sus ojos estaban húmedos.

Eran lágrimas de felicidad.

—Tú también me gustas —susurró ella.

Las mejillas del muchacho enrojecieron violentamente y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de los nervios. Pasó días pensando en cómo le confesaría sus sentimientos, pero nunca pensó en qué haría cuando ella le respondiera que se sentía de la misma manera.

De pronto, la chica avanzó hacia Koushiro para colocar las manos sobre sus hombros y apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de él. El muchacho la rodeó tímidamente con sus brazos.

—No quería declararme hasta que te hubiera superado en altura —confesó algo avergonzado, e hizo una pausa—. Sé que puede sonar ridículo, pero… sentí que solo sería capaz de decírtelo cuando notara que tenía que bajar la mirada para poder verte a los ojos. Y ese día ya llegó —susurró mientras cerraba sus párpados y se hundía en el olor de la colonia de ella. Mimi asintió y bajó sus manos para abrazarlo fuertemente mientras las lágrimas brotaban una tras otra, humedeciendo la chaqueta de él. Koushiro acarició sus cabellos castaños.

A pesar de tener nada más que diecisiete años y de ser tan distintos, eran capaces de comprenderse mutuamente y encontrar la paz en los brazos del otro.

Cuando el llanto de Mimi cesó, Koushiro le besó la frente y le pidió que fuera su novia. Ella aceptó, le besó la mejilla y permanecieron abrazados por varios minutos más. Después de esto, el pelirrojo comentó que estaba oscureciendo y hacía mucho frío, así que se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa.

Mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, ambos pensaron que el calor que sentían sus corazones en ese momento podría haber derretido toda la nieve a su paso.


End file.
